1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a vehicle headrest cover, and more particularly to a vehicle headrest cover for use with a vehicle headrest having a video entertainment system with display mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As society becomes more mobile and therefore spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, the demand for electronic appliances and devices for use outside of the home environment is increasing. For example, video screens, have been mounted in the headrests of vehicles, facilitating video entertainment on the road. These video screens mounted in the vehicle headrests are particularly useful for entertaining young children on long trips.
However, there may be certain difficulties associated with providing a vehicle headrest having video screens mounted therein. For one, as the appearance (e.g. interior color and texture) of vehicles differs from one to the next, a manufacturer or retailer may be reported to stock several types of vehicle headrests having a video screen mounted therein in order to provide video vehicle headrests which conform to the appearance (e.g. color scheme) of a variety of different types of vehicles. As a result, by having to stock several different vehicle headrests, the manufacturing costs may become significantly high.
Moreover, if the owner of a vehicle wishes to change the look, for example, the color or texture, of his or her vehicle headrest having the video display mounted therein, he or she may be required to replace the entire headrest with another video vehicle headrest to obtain the color, texture, and/or design he or she desires. This can be a costly process which may likely require the assistance of a professional for installing the substitute vehicle headrest.
Thus, there is a need for a relatively low cost effective way of manufacturing vehicle video headrests which conform to the appearance (e.g. color scheme and texture) of a wide variety of different types of vehicles. There is also a need for a relatively low cost product which may be used to modify or alter the appearance of a vehicle video headrest without having to replace the headrest with another one and also which does not require professional installation.